


What We Expect

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Training, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #65: Match.  More training for Sam's powers.  Grey lets Sam know what he’s in for, and Dean discovers that he’s in for a little trial as well.  Toronto Arc continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

John didn’t like the blank expression on Sam’s face much, exchanging looks with Dean. The two men went through the warding rituals they’d learned to keep Sam safe and hidden, and felt some relief as Sam blinked slowly and sleepily.

“Sorry,” he slurred at them. “Too tired.”

“It’s all right, son. Lay down and rest – we’re here, it’ll be safe.” He smiled at his boy, and ran a fond hand over Dean’s hair, pulling the older boy in close. They were both exhausted. Sam mumbled something that sounded like love you, and then was out cold, swathed in the warmest sleeping bag..

Grey Fox Running dropped down in a perfect tailor’s seat in front of them, just as John pulled Dean close, giving the older boy the comfort neither one of them would ever ask for. Kennewell had been a good hunter, smart, and for his ghost to appear like that… He shivered, and felt Dean drawing a blanket around both of them. Good boy. Important to keep hypothermia at bay, in a chill cave with all of them tired.

“He will not dream here. None of you will.”

“This is is, isn’t it,” John asked dully, knowing they weren’t ready for the final showdown with the demon. He’d been hunting this thing for decades, and his instincts told him they were in too weak a position to ever succeed.

“No,” came the surprising answer. “You’ve studied this, you know better. You’ll shelter here while it is active, and you know it will have to rest, hibernate, gather strength again. I will give Sam the final teaching he needs for this, for this fight. And when it appears again, then you will end it. As with all evil things, it finally makes mistakes. It grew careless with Sam, and now grew careless with a hunter. Rest assured there will be more.”

“I’d wanted Sam to rest before he went back to lessons,” John said softly, feeling Dean shift with surprise.

“He’ll rest. What I have to teach, is not the strain that the others have taught. He’s learned the humanity of his gift from the psychic, he’s learned the power of archetypal forces from the santero. From me, he learns the power of the earth. It’s something quiet, it’s something needed. The demon walking this earth, is an abomination, and he’ll learn how to free her from that foul touch.” He held up a silencing hand, seeing John want to interrupt. “And you’ll learn, too, John Winchester. You’ll hold him up while he does it, you and Dean. But for now, your family rests. I will watch over you. You’re safe, protected here. I will not be here in the next hours, I will hunt, and you will sleep, rest.”

John simply gave a tired nod, not willing to argue. Grey was Sam’s friend, he’d come to trust him, but it felt strange to give up the control to someone other than Bobby or Jim. Dean crawled in with Sam, and John contemplated the arrangement. Dean was slim, Sam next to the fire, so John laid himself down on the other side of Dean, shielding his boy against the chill of the cave. He’d beat the snot out of both of them if there was any monkey business when they woke, that was all.

It was Sam who swam first into consciousness, the smell of venison enticing his stomach into some rude demands. He was surprised to feel hungry, and looked over his situation, barely remembering the events of… yesterday? Other needs clamored as he shifted out from under Dean, smiling, reserving the sight of John’s arm around his older brother for future blackmail moments. Hah. Dean is such a cuddler.

“Sam.” Grey beckoned to him, and he followed the older man deeper into the cave.

“Uh, Grey, I kinda need-“

“I know. There’s a second entrance. It opens into a blind canyon, and there’s a rough facility built there.”

Sam grinned. For all he was an inveterate woodsman, Grey did like a little civilization. Trust him to put a latrine in somewhere that it wouldn’t be easy to find, not intrude on the wilderness. He stood waiting for his old friend at the mouth of the cave, studying the canyon. They had to have been sleeping for twelve hours or more, the morning light was strong. Maybe he could be out hiking, at least, Dean and John could run some woods practice down there. Grey wouldn’t use the term “blind” lightly in application to the canyon, and Sam could see for himself how high the ridges were. The only way into the canyon would be through the caves, unless you wanted to haul some serious climbing equipment into the backcountry. Good. Sam noted the protective symbols carved into the sides of the entrance when they eventually re-entered, likely would find them above, and on the floor if he looked hard enough. He was more concerned with not hitting his head, though.

The older man filled a plate with food and handed it to the boy. Sam’s eyes were fixed on his face, waiting. They’d been through too much in the last twenty-four hours for him to relax, as much as he trusted Grey and the sacred ground they were bivouacked in. Somehow he wasn’t surprised at anything the Indian had to say, though. He’d known it, in the back of his mind, known it with the instinct of a hunter who’d been studying for a quarter century, raised to it from birth. But it took hearing it to believe that he wouldn’t walk off the reservation into the demon’s face, to try and take it down while stumbling over another set of new lessons.

“Walk with me,” Grey said, after a silence had passed. He wanted to get the boy outside again.

“Should wait-“

“No. They know where everything is. They’re tired, Sam. And we need to talk. There been some trouble between the three of you?”

Sam’s startled by the question, at first, then gets what Grey must be asking. “Not really. I had to ask them to take a break from the hunting, and it’s been hard on them – and then to have Kennewell’s ghost show up at the cabin like that, well.”

“Dean’s not sitting very easily.”

“That’s between him and Dad, and it’s over now. I’ve told you how Dad and Dean deal with things. We’re all good, Grey, we were before Kennewell woke Dad.”

He nods, simply wanting to hear Sam say it out loud. “Good. You wouldn’t have made it here otherwise, you know.” The boy’s wince cuts deep, even though he knew it was coming, but he’s aware that Sam is more motivated when harsh realities are displayed upfront. “You’re going to have to drop most of what you’ve learned while you’re here. Learn what I have to offer, and then build it back up. You’re going to be with me for about three weeks, until the demon’s cycle winds down.”

Sam winces. Not only is the thought of laying aside the new safety he’s come to take refuge in distasteful, but a cave for three weeks? Dean’s going to be cranky, let alone the fact that John’ s joints get stiff, even though he doesn’t admit it, and it makes him grumpier than usual. He’d have to watch his step with the two of them. He shifts in his seat, and Grey laughs, knowing what prompted the fidgeting.

“Sam, John’s a good Boy Scout – a good Marine. We won’t be all that uncomfortable, trust me. I’ve pinioned a hammock in there before, and with the fire going, it’ll warm up over the next day or so. First thing you’ll ALL do is rest, though, for a few days. John’s had you training hard, each one of you is tired. Just meditate, Sam. Spend time with your brother alone, spend time with your father alone. Concentrate on the fact that you did the right thing, and you’ve made it.”

Sam sat with his thoughts until John and Dean emerged from the slender opening, amused at the identical match they made, worry set on their brows until they identified Sam and Grey among the foliage. He stood as the two ducked into the circle of trees, earning a smile from John and a quick swat from Dean.

“Next time leave a note,” hissed Dean.

“But I did,” said Sam, trying not to pout in front of Grey. He guessed he was still tired, and he needed to adjust to what the older man had told him, needed time to think about it.

Dean landed a harder swat. “Don’t try to get out of it, Sam, we’ve talked about that.” He was surprised when John turned quickly to grab him. Not wanting to fight, he dangled in his father’s grip, contemplating John’s frown.

“Forgotten how to read trail signs,have you, son?” Nodding when Dean’s embarrassed acknowledgment made itself clear, he reached around and swatted the older boy twice. “More lessons for you while we’re here, then,” he said, trying to repress a rush of gleeful anticipation. Dean could look forward to a more atavistic punishment over the next few days as his father provided a woodsmanship refresher course. Give the two of them something to do while Grey worked with Sammy. And Grey’s expression suggested he might give John a hand, if he didn’t miss his mark. He’d come to like the man in the week he’d spent up here last year. They’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Azam Ali


End file.
